


Help Signal Receiver

by Reidrick



Category: Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidrick/pseuds/Reidrick
Summary: It is a translation work from JINJIANG,the original work is 求救信号接收器.，and the writer is 抽骨磨刀It's about a mutant boy,who runs across people's mental areas to help them with the help of a system.





	1. Chapter 01 Baltimore

**Author's Note:**

> I came across the work on JINJIANG,and become interested in it!  
> Thanks Cierra,she helped me to translate,and told me my mistake.  
> Next work will be posted on 7/25

**Chapter 01 Baltimore** The rain stopped after nearly six hours. The air permeates through the side of this vintage stained glass window on the second floor,mixed with the wet smell of plants. In this room,the noise spread by rains fades away,from this angle,you can only see the raindrops falling from leaves,enveloped by the light of the sunset,then, 'dew',going back to the ground.

Shortly afterwards,silence returned to the street. Through the eyes of the painted squirrel on the window,Wesley•Field could see things we said above. He set cross-legged,striking the window,looking out silently,and carefully. There's no doubt that he was weaker than other boys at his age. His long thin fingers,pale face......

Just a few minutes later,his fingers curled because of the moisture. Coming back to earth,the boy looked away and turned on the small lamp by the bed. The sun's rays dimmed,but it's light inside the room. Wesley rose up from the carpet,and was stuck when he saw what he looked like in the window. He failed to calm himself down just like minutes before. Just because......

He didn't look like that. ‘SYS?’He cut in on the man speaking in his mind,who was reading Baltimore current affairs. The sound suddenly stopped,then it spoke calmly,’Mr.Li,now you have to make preparations for getting used

l this world,To tell you the truth,Eighty percent of the current reality is against you ,if you keep on paying attention to something unnecessary ,the chance of your survival will be decreasing.’

Touxin Li nodded,walked straight to the mirror.

‘This face...Fine,it’s no wonder that he was bullied.’Li softly touched his face,saying to himself.

The master of the body was dying and finally,died two hours ago ,Li could only knew what happened that time.

He is beautiful,and fragile,injuries across his body made Li say ‘FU*K’ and was stopped by the system in his head.

Wesley•Field is fifteen years old,Unfortunately,this boy is living in fear and panic.Owing to his family,he was prevented from social contact,which made him strange,

Letting out a sigh,Li stripped away the clothes,Aside from some bruises,what caught his eyes were the circular device.

Li(Wesley•Field ):...

‘Seriously?The adoptive father used this to control a fifteen-old-boy?’Wesley said in utter amazement.

This world is a mixed world,including all the superheroes of Marvel and DC.Characters in the X-men and the mutant is also exist in this world.So this world owns high technology.However,it’s uneasy for a ordinary person to get this device.

BTW,the adoptive father is the chief of Baltimore Police Department,it was convenient for him to get one for his son,a little mutant.

‘Seriously speaking,you are a mutant,’the system said, ‘But the device restrained your power.In some way,what your adoptive father did is correct.’

Wesley tried a touch on this device,but was almost killed by a pain.The system laughed without hesitation,and them gave him the perspective of the device,told him,’This Energy pressure valve won’t be broke through until your power is beyond its limitation.

And that meant Wesley will have to finished the mission system gives him,

He could say nothing when he saw the steel nails which were deeply buried in his body.Got dressed,Wesley went back to the bedroom,lied on the bed,and silently fell in sleep.

‘Ethan hasn’t been home,that might because his father has something to do today,He is such a good boy...Let me sleep...And I will talk with you about how to do our mission.’

Ethan`Brown is the natural son of his adoptive father William`Brown,as a tearaway,he is always knowing the arrangement of the police station.

The system knows that education is a silent progress,he starts reading news and networks updates.

...

WTF?

‘WAIT!’Suddenly,Wesley focused on a web page,the system magnifies the web page at once.

<MISSING GIRL BODY FOUNDED AT HOME,ORGANS EATEN !>

Accident site:Minnesota

Till now ,three girls had founded killed in the same way.FBI has taken over this case.

Wesley:OMG,..

The terrifying murderer was named ‘Minnesota shrike’,which reminded Wesley of another Ogre---Hannibal.

And now,he is in Baltimore---Where Hannibal stays.

Wait!’SYS!I remembered that William always asked Wesley to see a psychologist,who he is ?!’

SYS:You know who he is .

...

Wesley is thinking about the possibility of moving to New York.

‘BTW,what is my power,since I am a mutant?’

SYS: ‘It is a kind of mental power,which is fit for doing our mission.’

‘...Is that powerful?’

‘The more mission you have done,the more powerful your power will be .’

Wesley;’Fine,What’s the mission?

‘Ting!’A control panel was unfold in his mind.

MISSION-

It is difficulty to become a superhero,the world is in danger.Only everyone give out a little hope could the world be kept peaceful----

‘I BECOME A SUPERHERO?’Wesley said.

‘Calm down,this is a background,not your introduction.’

‘...’

\----Nowadays,the future of every creature on the earth can be seen,if not stopped,the world will be destroyed,please save ordinary people and receive key help signal,Save the world!

‘.,....’is it too late to pretend a blind person ?

\----MISSION 1

Nature:Key help signal

Reward:1.30points 2.You can use 10 points to cure yourself.3.unlock new power:slightly feeling(level 1)

Restriction:If an ordinary person was wounded by operator,the operator has to cure them at once.CURE ALL YOUR BODY needs 1000 points.

KETWORDS:Hot!I don’t know what happened !Who can help me ?

RECEIVE(YES/NO)

While Wesley is hesitating,the system starts counting.

(WHY ME ?)

_____________________________TBC__________________________________


	2. Cold Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save spiderman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL POST NEXT CHAPTER ON 7.30  
> THANKS FOR WAITING AND WATCHING!

**Chapter 02 Cold Wind**

Different from Baltimore,rains are pouring down from the sky.There was a minute that it seemed to be over five minutes ago,but it continues the next moment.It’s annoying to run across a rain when it gets dark,it’s cold and every breath turns to white fog.Passers-by try every method to make them warm,and walk quickly to their own home,paying no attention to the dark alley,which is at the roadside.

In the alley blocks away from City college of New York,a thin man,no,a boy exactly,curled up ,his bag fell on the ground,through the small opening,you can see old electronic products .

He was weak,of course,and what was worse,he was injured.He stood against the wall,and tried to move forward,but failed.Raindrops ran across his face,and his hair were stuck untidily to his forehead.

‘Hey,’someone asked with hesitation,and moved to him,’Kid,do you need help?’

‘Yes......Please......’He almost fainted,and the sound of the passer-by is not very clear in his ear.But when he asked for help,it was too late,that man had gone.

......

Wesley suddenly came back to earth,and soon he found himself floating in the air.He turned back and saw his body,then he took a deep breath and asked the system:

‘SYS?Are you here?’

‘For you sir,always.’

‘......It sounds like JARVIS,stop doing that.’

The system paused for a while,and said without any emotions;

‘30 seconds left,the target will be totally isolated from the world,2 minutes later your mission will be judged to be a failure.’

‘f u*k’ Wesley walked through the door in the air,and then,he was stroke by a feeling of dizzy.

A few moment later,he found himself a rag doll.

Through the rain ,he could see his target ,lying in the shadow,hopelessly and weakly.

The street was unfamiliar to him ,but followed the gold arrows,he went straightly to the target.

The next second,the angle was changed,he could feel the raindrop hitting on his head,in his face,and in arms on the ground.Despite this,he could do nothing to change the situation.

‘No,I can’t keep on lying like this.’Wesley thought.

He finally knew why the target said ‘hot!’ in the keyword.Faster than he could react,a feeling of burning ran throw his body,what’s worse,he felt painful and itchy,there is no doubt that this boy will go to meet Jesus without him.

But even to him,this is suffering.

He tried to call the system,and luckily it worked.

‘You are successfully landed,please try your best to save the target.’

‘can’t the boy hear your voice?’Wesley asked in his mind.

‘I CAN ONLY HEARD BY YOU,sir.’said the system.

‘I have told that,don’t call me sir.’Wesley tried to stand on his feet,but failed.

‘OK,darling!Remember that the target won’t show you what they are really thinking about,so pay attention to their emotion to stop them from trying to suicide.

Wesley knew,but how to save?He even could not move the body !

‘Two minutes and twenty seconds to go.’

Once the system was speaking,a faint voice cut in:

‘I...’

TARGET?

‘What am I doing?it’s getting dark...I shouldn’t ...’

The voice got ambiguous,but he found that was a boy speaking.

‘OMG...THAT’S TOO HURT...AM I DEAD?HERE?HELP...’

Some one approaching!Wesley suddenly looked up and narrowed his eyes.

That could be two or three men...From this angle ,he could hardly see them clearly through the mist of water formed by exhaling from the mouth.

At this time,three red point appeared on the map which is on the screen in his mind.

‘I think you have to try to stand up,’Wesley said to the boy,’They are approaching.

‘What?I ...OMG...I am crazy...I heard...’

When the boy thought this,Wesley found the body giving a shiver,and moaning painfully.

The pain was conveyed to Wesley,he let out a deep breath,’I am here to help you,now you must stand up,or...’

‘I HAVE TOLD YOU!HE IS HERE!’A rough voice said,’He is weak,so he cannot move far away.’

‘He must have taken drugs,’another one laughed,’A timely rain,right?’

‘Ha,timely rain......’

Then a sound of heavy footsteps approached,Wesley held his breath,found someone observing him.

‘Chief,he didn’t take any drugs.....He has come down with illness.’

‘Fine,’Another one came,holding an umbrella.He pushed the boy on the ground,and the boy was on his back.He picked up his bag,--There were only some old things in it,which they had no interest in.

‘Damn it!’he said,then he kicked the game machine in the bag,the machine hit to the wall,and broke into pieces.

‘You.....’The boy finally found out what was going on,’,it seemed that he came across some bad guys.

‘He is alive!’One of them shouted,and searched his clothes and pockets for money skillfully--There were only some coins and ten dollars in them,along with a dead cell phone.He held the boy by the collar,and hit him on his mind by his fist,A burst of ach attacked Wesley.As he was in the boy’s head,he shore the same feeling with him .

This boy is sensitive to pain.

‘Kid,’the chief squat down,seemed to be not minding about their working in vain,he gave him his phone,’Why you drunk so much?Here,call your mommy to pick you up,and don’t forget to losing money,as you just broke our things,cash only.

Then,a flash of white light,a knife was placed on his neck.

‘Don’t speak,they have guns,’Wesley said in the boy’s mind,and asked the system to give him the data of his body,’You will be OK,you won’t die,trust me.’

‘...Really?...All right,what can I do ?I want to stand up,but...I cannot feel my legs ...’He lacked energy to pay attention to the voice appeared suddenly,he was dizzy,and in great pain..

‘Wait...’He ran out of strength,’I feel like I am going to ...’

‘Don’t sleep!’

But when he shouted out,Wesley could feel the body..

‘Don’t be so generous!Boy!’He thought.

‘Be quick,boy,do you want to die here?’A deep sound arose.

The boy moved his fingers and opened his eyes.One of these people crooked ,for he should saw a golden light,in the boy’s eyes.

Caused by the sunlight?

By the time,the man who was holding the knife felt his knife cut something,when he tried to look out,he heard the boy speaking calmly,’Of course not.’

BANG!

His body flew upside down,and hit the debris of the game machine,his body was hold up ,and was thrown into the big dustbin in the corner.That was the sound of the dustbin,which was hit a crack by his fat body.

‘Mutant!You are a mutant!No!!!!’

The same thing happened.Wesley looked at his fists,with amazement.

The system was in silence,so he could do this,and it was permitted by the system.

The chief tried to run away,but Wesley caught him in a short moment.He found himself powerful and he could jumped over the man’s head if he wanted,but he didn’t.He hadn’t tried this before,so it was better to be frank.

The pain wasn’t eased,but Wesley could control the body.

After all of these bad guys were knocked to the ground,Wesley appreciated this body’s ability.’OMG,what ability he has?So cool!Light,fast,strong...’

Suddenly,a sense of danger rushed through his mind.

Out of the corner of his eyes,he saw a gun aiming at him.

And he kicked a ‘stone’ in that direction.

PENG!

A shot went off,the chief screamed,with his wrists twisted.Before he could say a thing,he fainted.

Wesley picked up the ‘stone’ beside the chief.It was a phone!It was the phone of this body.

‘SYS,what to do then?’

‘There is a car 200-meters away.’

‘You mean I have to send him home?’Wesley teasing in his mind,’Fine,there is no time to lose,it is raining heavily,BTW,where is this?’

‘Manhattan.’

‘...Seriously?’

When Wesley started the black smelly car,a sense of losing gravity came,and he lost control of the body.

‘I am awake,I AM AWAKE! WOW!’

‘Watch out !’Wesley is worrying about his life.

‘I CANNOT DRIVE!’ He could only hold on to the steeling wheel,and loosen the throttle.

The throttle was rickety.

‘If I were you I will do that smoothly.’

A few seconds later,the boy could see a game board in his sight,with them,driving was easy for an adolescent,who was not allowed to get a drive license..He marveled at this.

‘Follow this,and don’t look out of the window.’

‘All right,where is the brake?’

‘No break.’

Silence----

The boy pretended that he had forgotten the break,and changed the topic,’So,who you are?I mean,where are those bad guys?I can’t remember that,you solve that for me?What are you?I mean,who you are?And what the hell is the game board?...Are you in my mind?Like the second personality?Are you an AI?NO,you can’t be an AI,AI can’t be put in my brain!But.....OMG,who are you ?Are you a mutant?Where are we going?I have to go home,’he said at a slower speed,’my aunt,she will be crazy with worry.’

‘Language,boy,is this your home?’Wesley put the map before the boy.

‘Queens!’He said in surprise,’My home is near this position.Are you an AI?’

‘...’That’s quiet familiar,Queens...

‘BTW,you didn’t answer my question!Sir---?I am Peter,Peter Parker,what about you?’

FU*K!

‘I haven’t decided ,you can call me whatever you like,’he was absent-minded.

‘UMMM...What about...Kohl?Then I will call you Kohl,OK?’

‘...’I SAW YOU GLANCED AT THE ADVERTISING BOARD!

OMG,that’s why he felt familiar,who knows Peter Parker,a student,went to Manhattan,even it is getting dark!

But that’s because he was bit by a spider.

‘SYS,Peter Parker won’t die,so why I came here?’

‘This world is different from the world you know,and the spider is not the same one in that world.If you refused to do this mission,Peter Parker would die.’

‘Kohl,Kohl,’Peter said with hesitation,’No offence,but will you accompany me?’

‘What’s the matter?’

‘I feel uncomfortable.....’He wiped the sweat off,and forced a smile,’I can’t ......’

‘Don’t!’sleep.But before he could say this ,he took charge of the steering wheel.

Fine,then have a deep sleep.

When they got home,Peter was better and left a word to aunt May,and then fell on the bed the time he went into the bedroom.

‘Kohl,’Before he slept,Peter asked,’Will you accompany me ?’

He was so young that Wesley was touched.He could have grown up safely if there wasn’t the spider.

A moment later,a calm but soft voice arose.

‘You are safe,I must go.’

‘Yep,many people need help,’Peter knew this couldn’t happen frequently,but he couldn’t help to asking,’Will I meet you once again?’

‘You won’t want to see me,I only come when danger comes.’

‘It’s...’It’s OK.Before he said this,a great pain attacked him,which almost made him to scream out.

‘SYS,what’s wrong with my body?’

‘Your father is back home.’

...

A sound of money arose in his mind,then the system said,’Congratulations!You have finished the Mission 01,unlock your mutant power,mental feeling(level 01),medical functions open,30 points is in your pocket,please check out.’

After that ,system said,’In addition to help you receive the key help signal,I will help you receive normal help signal from now on!’

At this time,Wesley is totally awake.

He fell from the bed to the ground.He touched his chest,and found himself bleeding.

A strong man stood before him,and said with anger,

‘What have you done,Wesley?’He moved ,’I have told you,do not try to use your power!But you tried that again!’

YEAH,I FORGOT THAT,BECAUSE I AM NOT YOUR SON,OK?

‘Why you never learn this lesson,why you never change!’William Brown looked at him silently,and then,put out a small controller.

‘No!!!I am sorry !’Wesley feared about that thing instinctively,and many memories ran through his mind.

He was no longer a fifteen years old boy,a boy cannot fight against with a strong man with a special controller.

He knew that he won’t forgive him,so he asked system for help.

But before he thought,a characteristic subcutaneous current ran from the chest through the interior of the body and screams are tightly covered by the other hand.

‘No,Wesley,You can change to be good,if I educate you.’He heard the man said this.

HELP!!!

THIS TIME ,QUEENS.

Peter woke up suddenly.After seconds of silence,he looked around in confusion.And then relaxed.

May hasn’t been back.

But who is Wesley?Why did he dream about that?

\------------------------------------------------------TBC--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR WATCHING,AND IF YOU FIND SOME MISTAKES IN IT,PLEASE WRITE DOWN YOUR COMMENTS!  
> I WILL APPRECIATE IT THAT YOU COMMENT !


	3. Chapter 03 Police Chief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley was abused by his adoptive father,however,William was comlex ,another mission is coming,he had to do what he did before to save another hero ,who would it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made any mistakes,please piont out!

**Chapter 03 Police Chief**

Fortunately,his adoptive father didn’t have the tendency to abuse and molest young children,when Wesley was like a fish out of water due to the electric shock,he stopped temperately.

William looked at him with pity and pain,he checked the wound on the back of his head,bandaged his wound gently,and moved him to the bed.Before he left,he touched Wesley’s head softly and said with a low voice,’I ...I bought your favourite sandwich.Don’t do like this next time,I am angry...I came back,and see you lying here...I can always find out what you did,you know.’

Wesley looked at him blankly,and had nothing to say.The adoptive father had been accustomed to his silence,as he was an autistic child.So he wasn’t sceptical about his silence.

Someone opened the door with a creak,trying to leave on his tiptoes.No one knew that how long he had been there,and how much he had heard about.

‘Ethan,is that you?’William said.

‘Yes dad,I just came back.’Replied from the staircase.

The man left slowly,the Police chief was just going to change his clothes.It’s clear that there are some missions today,he was well dressed in police uniform.

After the door was closed,Wesley asked the system,’I think my abs have improved a lot.’(due to the electric shock)

William was a freak!,but he was better than those who were crazy.

Why he performed as a kind father while abusing him?

The original master of this body was abused to death and had low emotional intelligence.He didn’t know why William do that to him,neither did he know why William cried and looked kind after the electric shock.But Wesley saw through his horrors.

All these things happened in a day,he felt like he was floating on a rough sea,and his boat almost capsized,he knew deeply that,since he had been Wesley Field,the only one he could depend on was himself,maybe the system could also be trusted.He knew he must run away from William ‘s control,or,he would be destroyed by William Brown,and someone ‘educated’ William.

The next day when Wesley was woke up by the broadcast ,it was sunny outside.The system intercepted the signal of the broadcast ,and then,he played it in his brain,at seventy decibels.

6:40 a.m.

‘There are many things you have to learn ,as a new host of me.’The system said slowly/

Wesley was so sleepy that he decided to fall asleep again.

‘Ethan!Wesley!Come to have breakfast!’

Wesley got up straightly.

System,’ Hum,thanks dad.’

‘......’

He came across a boy with messy hair.He looked like William,but he was not as strong as William,and was too slim.He yawned with hedgehog-looking hair.

He saw Wesley,looked down the stairs,and then turned down and tried to push him down the stairs,

Wesley dodged Ethan’s hand,thinking it would be useless even to tell William.So he walked straight down the stairs ,leaving Ethan confused.

William had prepared the breakfast,and was sitting there and waiting.

Wesley tried to act as the original master ,he got his breakfast from William with a thank,and ate it in silence.

William stared at Ethan for minutes.

Ethan:’.......??’

He put down the bread,and lifted up Wesley’s T-shirt,and pointed to the bruises.

Ethan’s face turned pale.

‘Go play with older boys!Ethan.’He looked at Ethan strictly,’If this happened again,I will give you a lesson.’

Ethan clenched his teeth,but he dare not leave the desk.

Wesley just sat there.He felt a wrinkle in the air spreading from his body,and he got the signal of angry and injustice.

He could understand what Ethan was thinking about.’Why you can abuse him but I can’t?’

This is telepathy?

It’s weak and out of control.thought Wesley.

Looking at Ethan,Wesley found it a wise decision to show his bruises to William.To pretend to be a kind adoptive father,it is unacceptable for his own son to beat his adopted son,he stood on the moral high ground,but failed to accept that his son was a mutant ,so he put in a mutant controller.

‘And you,Wesley,don’t mess with your brother.’William warned Wesley.

*

Before he could clean the desk,William went to the doorway and opened the door,he could see a familiar man came in .

The man was depressed,and lack of sleep,his messy hair and clothes,nice relationship between William and him...

‘Will,this is my oldest son Ethan,and this is Wesley.You,back to your bedroom,and I have something important to talk with my colleague.’

The colleague paid no attention to them but a glance.

Wesley turned back while going upstairs,only to run into his eyes.

These days,many people were missing in Baltimore.Not far away is the Minnesota shrike case,as an expert in this field,Will was invited to look into this case.

Wesley was searching about Will Graham.He was a genius,obviously,despite special abilities,he was sensitive about crime,and had the ability to empathize.

Hannibal was attracted by his ability,and tried to toy with him.In the end,Hannibal was sent to prison by Will,and the cannibal was uncovered to the public.

The result is good,but it did harm to Will mentally and physically,made him suffer from the after-effect .

Now he has good relationship with BAU,and it was the start of his plot.

‘Sir,you have a mission.’

‘Don’t call me ‘sir’,please.’

Mission 02----[cannibal is preparing for a great feast,the shade of Maryland is spreading.The world of hero William Graham is falling apart.Save William Graham!Save him is to save innocent people!

\------LONG TERM MISSION 01------

Nature: Help signal from future.

Reward:1.1000points.2.mutant power unlocked.3.strong feeling with shortcomings.(level3).3.Wesley Field’s power unlocked.

Restrictions:If an ordinary person was wounded by operator,the operator has to cure them at once.CURE ALL YOUR BODY needs 1000 points.

Warning:Please influence key character ’s choice indirectly,spoiling is totally forbidden,or you will lead to serious world effects.

Key worlds:I can’t ran away,Hannibal ,A REAL EVIL!

RECEIVE:(YES/NO)

OMG,that was to say,he had to do this mission with the identity of Wesley,but not Kohl?

But when he was thinking about the mission,another mission request is coming.

Hardly had him sit up straight when he saw the first sentence.

[The war is over,and another war is coming.He is an important participant of the new world,deep in the ice,a loyal soldier is sleeping soundly.]

......

Key worlds:THE HELL SHOULD BE SO COLD.

RECEIVE:(YES/NO)

Before he could recognized what had been taken on,he had pointed to YES.

Then he lay down,and pretend to be asleep.

ONLY SECONDS LATER,feelings of cold water,and endless abyss stroke him,following the golden raw,he went to an iceberg.

COLD WIND BLEW,and Wesley just wanted to shout.

OH MY GOSH!

\------------------------------------TBC ----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I am a new one! If I made mistakes,please piont out!Thanks!


End file.
